Little Lost Ninja
by littlelostgirlx
Summary: Growing up with riches is not as great as people make it out to be. With betrayal and abuse at ever turn; one could only take so much. So she ran. Not knowing where this life will take her Jade Li, leaves behind all shes ever known, to embarks on an adventure to become a kunoichi. Love, Adventure, and Chaos ensured. M for language and other material.
1. Jade vs The World

Chapter 1: Jade vs. The World

* * *

Encountering hundreds to thousands of people is to be expected as you make your way in life. At first they start off friendly of course, but it's only just a facade; one that will surely starts to dissolve as soon as they gauge your usefulness in their own lives.

'Everyone is special; everyone is unique.'

To Jade, that was a load of ox manure.

They were all the same – well mostly anyways – with some wanting money, some wanting fame, but most... Well most just wanted nothing more than to destroy you as soon as your 'usefulness' expires.

Distrust and abandonment was something everyone was familiar with, especially during these hash time; war was falling upon them.

A plethora of citizens disregarded the matter. Refusing to believe that the place they called home was corrupted. But no one would know better than Jade Li. For at the tender age of three; their country's most 'trusted' leader Kazahana, Doto had committed one of the worst crimes. He had commanded for the termination of all the weapons workers. And among the hundreds of unsuspecting innocent faces was her father.

Oh the ironically, when her family discovered that they were taken out by the same volley guns that his team had developed.

However, some are born lucky. Jade just had hope that there was a nicer place than the Land of the Snow. There just had to be. Somewhere nicer, or at least lest cruel. A place where there were good families, good homes, and where people just lived in blissful ignorance of the true nature of this world.

That was something Jade craved more than anything.

To be ignorant to the world once more.

But that was life. And it wasn't fair.

Most people were just cruel and shallow.

Especially in the horrible and communistic Land of Snow. Were money was power, and power was everything.

Though she had to laugh sometimes. She lived in the land where nothing could grow and most things were put to slaughter for consumption. Nothing really lived here for too long; and deaths were more common the births.

And yet, she would still have to count herself as lucky. Despite her father being a part of the working class, Jade and her family were still part of the small one percent that owned enough of anything to never have to struggle much in their lives. But that was all changing soon. With higher taxes due to the Daimyo's military; it was a matter of time before her family was left on the streets to rot like the rest of the country's citizens.

And Jade was sure as hell getting out of there before that time came; for her lazy mother was sure to use her as a stabilization token.

It was always going to be her vs. the world.

And that's just how she liked it.

XxXxX

"You want to be a what!?" Shrieking and a loud bang was heard from the dining room area as a women towered over the cloth covered table.

Were her ears deceiving her, or had her daughter gone insane.

"A Kunoichi."

All around the elongated table judgmental whispers could be heard as the elderly women tried to laugh it off.

There were guests over at her house today, and reacting in such a manner would be inappropriate. Especially when among their guests was also one the most important political figure in their land.

It was none other than the county's Daimyo: Kazahana Doto.

Adjusting her silk green dress she sighed and put on her best smile. All eyes around the table shifted from the young girl to the hostess. "Now, Jade-chan, that would be highly inappropriate." She hissed in a threatening manor, telling her to shut up.

Today was her turn to host the Yukigakure society's weekly dinner party. Which meant that it was also her time to shine by providing only best for well off friends. All day she had been shouting and ordering the staff to make sure tonight went off without a hitch. She even imported the wine!

And her baboon of a daughter was not going to ruined this!

Jade just rolled her eyes.

"And why's that mother?" Oh, Jade knew why. In her mother's eyes ninjas were considered dirty, brutish, and ugly. And Fuyu Li was not risking any disfigurements to her last shot of wealth. "-I have already decided that wedlock was not in my future," Oh, if only it were appropriate to grin right now.

However her comment only seemed to make her mother more anger as she ignored the furious look the woman was shooting her. Shifted her gaze onto Kazahana, she continued "- After all, it would be my honour to serve as one of the protectors of this country." This was one of the biggest lies Jade has ever told. She hated this man. But if he granted her permission to be free of this household, than she was willing to act the part of a loyalist.

'That little brat!' Jade's mother thought, wanting to do nothing but strangle her obnoxious child. She was deliberately trying to ruin her! Oh, the gossip that would derive from this night would be cringe worthy.'

At the other end of the table sat Kazahana. With his hair slicked back and dressed in his emperor like robes, his gaze landed on Jade; who had been sitting to the left of him but a few seats away.

"That's a wonderful ambition, Jade," A powerful voice stated, which successfully cancelled out the last few murmurs of disapproval from around the room. However, the Li family could still feel the tension in air. Two boys, no older then fifteen nodded their head, seeing as their ruler looked around for agreement. "An honour indeed." One stated. Dressed in black while looking across the table at his kid sister.

Just what was their sister doing?

A smirk made its way onto Daimyo lips as he nodded. Jade may not have the strength to fight, coming from an upscale family, but she could assist his men in other aspects when she got older. Looking down the mahogany table and at the raven hair child he made a mental note.

"Isn't that right, Lady Fuyu?"

Jade scoffed, ' _Lady.'_

Her mother giggled nervously, "Of course it is, what greater honour is there than defending the home you love so much!" Not one to be taken lightly she continued, "But Jade is still far too young to even begin thinking about that; she's only twelve and still very fragile."

'That witch!'

Her mother had no right to use that against her! Yes, she fell ill easily, but that was 'Majorly due to fatigue and lack of proper nourishment. Something that was rooted within her own mother's care-taking skills. Or lack of it for that matter.

"But now **is** the perfect time to think of it." She emphasized, hands starting to ball from underneath the table. "Most successful ninjas have been training since they could walk. If anything, I am late!"

Well, that was partly true. Unknown by her family, she had been sneaking out of her etiquette classes a tad bit early and have been taking short lessons from the boy next door who was entering the exams this year. Playing with the sleeves of her green kimono she tried to regain her composure.

The countries tyrannical ruler spoke up. "Jade-chan," she looked up, clutching the piece of cloth that draped over her knees in hope. "You are a beautiful young girl, and despite your health issues, I believe you would make a great Kunoichi." She smiled a bit. "But, perhaps you and your mother can discuss this later,"

No

"-I can send someone to come by and provide your family with more information at a later date,"

Hope was slowly dying "-if you decide that is indeed the path you wish to take."

"ye-"

However, right at that moment the door leading to their kitchen busted open, interrupting the emerald eyed girl, as the house workers all piled into the room with large bottles of wine and carts full of platters for the guest. Fuyu thanked Kami as both the ruler and the rest of the guest were distracted, "Perhaps later we can talk more," there wasn't a shooting chance in hell, "-but for now let's enjoy this fine meal that Asako, our new residential chief, had prepared for us."

Her mother was a menace.

All around agreement was confirmed as small talk and chatter filled the air. Away the tension went, and along with it, Jades hopes for escape.

A plate was placed in front of her as the smell of roasted pork, mashed potatoes, and fresh grains- a delicacy in her snowy village- entered her noise.

Looking around she caught the eye of her mother.

'I am so dead,' she thought, imagining the worst thing her mother could do.

Well, thinking about it. How much damage could she do?

Take away the dolls? She stopped playing with when she was five. Disallow her from hanging out with her older brothers at the park? They usually didn't allow her to follow and when she did it always ended up with her sitting in the snow by herself. Extend her time with Mizaki-sensei, her proper etiquette tutor, by an hour.

She paused.

Actually, that just might kill her.

'Well, this may be my last meal' She thought sarcastically rolling her eyes. But honestly nothing mattered now. Her main mission for tonight was to get some sort of insurance that she would be able to leave this household and do the one thing that she actually considered fun: training.

Grabbing her fork Jade started picking at her meat before cutting up into small pieces and stuffing it in her mouth. The only reason why she didn't fake sick tonight, unlike the rest of the previous dinners, was the fact that the Kazahana-dono was coming.

And that ended up horribly.

She didn't even know what in her crazy messed up mind made her think that some sort of guarantee would be ensured. Unlike most countries, where at the age of twelve, children would be able to make their own choices; in their village children weren't permitted a voice until they were fifteen. Just thinking about asking her mom permission till such a prime age killed her.

But there was a glimmer of hope. If Jade has learned one thing from her control-freak of a mother, it was to always have a plan B.

Chewing with her mouth open she examined the room. Most of the highly ranked individuals, or what her mother considered 'highly-ranked,' were with them tonight.

She caught the eye of the one and only, Akasuki Shouda. Oh boy.

Thanks to their society's love for parties, where they could talk about their influential presents and monetary gains, Jade has managed to be familiar with the usual guest. And the Shoudas were probably her second least favourites.

There was the Kinos with the twins Aya and Azuki. Both girls were pretty, with beautiful long silver hair and sky blue eyes; If they would stop blinking, they would looked just like the doll stuck in her attic. Yet, with that said, what made them so perfect was the fact that they were both fairly tamed: only speaking when spoken too, and eating small spoons full of food before claiming that they were too full for deserts.

Who could ever be too full for deserts!?

Yet, they were considered the perfect little girls in the eyes of their society; and Fuyu would be over the moon if her daughters were to act just like the twins. And by that she meant: A proper ladies who would one day find good husbands to increase their family wealth.

Bla, bla-bla, bla bla. Jade mocked taking a large spoonful peas and stuffed it into her mouth.

But that was never happening; Jade was stubborn and actually had a mind of her own. She would eat whatever amount of food that made her happy, and the idea of sitting still long enough to finish a full Bunraku without moving made her want to kick the people behind the screen.

But that was life.

Her mother wanted an Aya and Azuki; and Jade wanted to beat up bad guys with her fist.

Shifting her eyes she watched the people sitting to the left of the Kinos eat. Ah, the Midos. Now these people...These people were what her mother had been aiming for when she decide to marry her father. The Mido's were one of the wealthiest people in their village; with huge amounts of property and longhaired ox's tied to their name. They were regarded as important and the fact that they were very well known made them enviable; and everyone wanted to be envied.

However, Jade didn't care much. They were just as bad as the rest of the lot. Yet, unlike the rest, they unfortunately had one thing that made them stand out. They had one of the worst offspring since – well, since their son – Sota.

Oh, Kami, if Jade ever had the chance to harm the boy without being arrested for assault, she would have knocked the boy so far into the next country not even his parents could afford to find him! Sota was rude, cruel, and was spoiled beyond belief. With hair as dark as the color of his soul, and the eyes the same hues as demon blood, this boy was a menace to society!

Sota had a high sense of entitlement, and felt like he could properly bully and terrorize the younger kids with his family name.

Yeah, that boy could burn in the greatest depths of hell for all she cared.

And the list went on. There were the Dayani, Sichi, Michido, and Shouda (oh yay...). They all basically conglomerated into the same person in Jade's mind. The parents were all stuck up and the brats they bore where used as pawns to gain more political favors.

Hell, even her two older brothers, Sapphire and Diamond – yes her parents were that original- were nothing but blind pawns in this game of wealth.

And Jade couldn't stand it.

The fakery was too much.

"When I grow older I wish to be a good wife to my future husband."

'Oh, Just like Shouda to spoil her dinner with her existence.'

Jade scoffed and Fuyu glared at her.

Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce the twins' wannabe.

"Oh I'm sure you would make any man happy, child!"

"What a lovely girl, Aiko."

"Such an angel!"

False compliments were passed around as both adults smiled down at their devil- oh, she meant angel.

Tucking back a stay piece of green hair, Shouda pretend to shy away from the compliments.

"Akasuki-chan, you would make a beautiful bride." Two unison voices echoed. As more praise was now directed toward the Kino Twins. They knew what was going on; everyone knew. It was all part of the game. And soon enough every child will take the plate and they were prepared to put forth their best pitch.

"I've heard you sing, you will surely serenade him properly."

'What kind of compliment was that?'

"Your appetite is small; your future body will be flawless"

'And that was demeaning'

"I would even take you as my bride!"

'And that was just Sota.'

A few more children followed along, but soon enough it was Jades turn. 'Fuck.'

"Your.." she paused. Glancing over toward her family as they gave her encouraging glances. "You have very nice..."

Why was this so hard!?

"...eyebrows."

And here comes the awkward silence. These were one of the reasons why she hated these stupid parties. Lying was a big part of social acceptance and she just couldn't do it. Now, don't get her wrong, the ebony haired girl could lie, in fact she considers herself an expert after years of lying to her own mother. But the reality is; she just hated half these people. Actually scratch that. She hated _everyone_ here, and couldn't think of one nice thing to say about them.

Her mother glared at her and her brothers slapped their foreheads.

When it came to the game of tyranny. She sucked.

A giggle was heard as attention fell upon Shichi, Etsu. The dark haired maiden placed a hand to her lips as she continued her fit. No one said a thing. To be honest, Shichi was probably the only child here Jade didn't detest.

"What a wonderful thing to say!" She was kind of weird. "To appreciate something that goes unnoticed by many is such a wonderful trait."

How the hell she managed to pulled that off and still get some sort of approval. Though given in an odd fashion. She'll take it.

From the start of dinner the fifteen year old girl had been silent. Judging with her dark blue eyes the same way Jade had been. And now she had spoken, no child nor adult would dare make fun of her.

The reason why? Well, it was simple. She was of foreign wealth, and because of that it made her special. Etsu brought money from other countries into the Yukigakure; who the hell would argue with her.

"Thank you Etsu-sama. You are too kind, and I am glad to be recognized by someone as beautiful as yourself." Jade spoke.

'Take that Shouda!'

"That's right, y-you are b-beautiful!" her idiot brother shouted, turning red as Jade and her other brother chuckled at the statement. "I-I mean personality – and you – but your personality is amazing too! I mean beautiful.. Beautifully-amazing!"

Oh this was too good.

The room filled with laughter as the girl just smiled at Diamond.

'That poor fool.'

It wasn't long before dinner wrapped up and people were making their way out of the manner. Thanks were given to the host and the family for a wonderful evening. Before directing their attention toward their Daimyo for his rare appearance at dinner. Why he was here in the first place still baffled Jade, but it seems like it was more for a meetings with adults then for intimidation.

"Good night Kazahana-Dono. I hope you had a pleasant night." Those etiquette classes weren't a total waste on Jade, as she bowed politely before her bothers followed a similar fashion.

The doors were closed and everyone was finally out.

Now to go up to her room and go to –

"JADE!"

A single thoughts popped into her mind: Run, fool, run.

Quickly darting up the stairs with her tiny little legs she by passed her two brothers and headed toward her room. Turning a few corners she slid against the wooden floors and through the threshold of her living space.

'Safe.' She thought as she slammed the door shut, locking it and placing her desk chair underneath the knob.

Loud bangs could be heard as she backed away slowly.

Bang

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Bang

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RUIN MY DINNER!"

Bang

"YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN"

The jiggling of the door knob.

What do you mean by run? She had already ran. Up the stairs and into her room. Duh.

"You useless piece of – ugh!" Her voice was beginning to sound horse now. The Jiggling stopped but her verbal abuse continued.

"You so useless!" Wow, like she's never heard that one before. Walking toward her dresser she started her nightly routine: take off dress, brush her hair and teeth, and jump into her PJs.

"How dare you make a fool out of me!" Luckily she kept a stock pile of toothpaste and bottle water for just this occasion. After the sixth time, you learn to prepare for these things.

"You can't stay in the room forever!"

'Yes I can.' Jade thought, while scrubbing the back row of her teeth,

'I have a good month...or maybe two months of dry food to spare.'

That plus all her water, she was prepared to hibernate till her mother left the manor. If it wasn't for the fact that nature called so often, Jade would never leave her room. But still, Jade was prepared for the extreme outcome of her mother's bipolar-ness with a draw full of toilet tissues in the draw above.

"And how dare you get the Daimyo into this!"

Thank goodness the only people who knew about her pile were the manor workers, and the majority of them assisted in making sure her supplies never ran too low.

"We will be the latest family to be gossiped about! Do you want that!?"

To be honest she could care less. One day it will be them, the next it would be about Shouda's father 'doing it' with one of their maids. Whatever that meant.

"Oh and your brothers! Do you want to diminish Diamonds and Sapphires chances of finding good wives!?"

'One was an idiot, and the other was a bum. They have already reduce their chances to zero.'

Rolling her eyes for the hundredth time that night she tucked herself into bed. Her hair could be tamed tomorrow morning.

"Just like your father." There was a pause, "-Useless, pathetic, and a waste of life."

Clutching onto her blanket the girl curled up. That was a low blow. Her father was someone Jade never really had the chance to know. When she was younger he apparently was around a lot but she really couldn't distinguish any proper father-daughter moments; after all, most don't remember a lot at three. All she knew of him was the fact that he was a good man, according to many. But then again, at that time, she still couldn't distinguish the lies apart from honest answers.

All she knew was that he was the man gave her the green eyes. The only thing she got that her brother's didn't, and that fact made her feel special.

"At least he knew how to work and earn his keep." She thought spitefully. Yes, her mom came from old money, but after years of frivolous spending that was slowly dwindling down into nothing. And who did she relied on to support her horrid ways. Why none other then her father Rokuro Li, your basic welder for all things rustic and pointy.

The funny thing about the situation was the fact that Rokuro didn't own much when he married her mother and that his job only made enough to put enough clothes on their back and food on the table. Boy, how pissed off her mother must have been when she figured that out. Jade would pay good money to see the look on her face when she realized that heat and metal were only valuable in the crafting of rings. Yet, why would she would stay with him after discoing that? Who knows? Perhaps her mother was bipolar from the start and decided to date him on a whim?

She would never know, because even his name was forbidden in the household.

"I hope you have a good night sleep. Because tomorrow expect to repent for your sins!"

'Yeah, like that was going to happen.' Jade thought sarcastically.

Staring blankly at her ceiling she slowly started to drift to off. Her mother's words resonating within her head.

She didn't care what was going to happen to her family. She didn't care for her mother nor her brothers anymore. They never helped her nor showed their affection toward her in the past twelve years that she's been alive.

And although she was thankful for the maids that helped her when her mother locked her up.

She wanted out.

And tomorrow at the crack of dawn, the house would discover that she was missing and already on her way to Kami knows where. Her eyes fully closed with one last thought.

'Plan B: Escape from the snowy pits of hell.'

XxXxX

* * *

Hello, thank you for getting to the end of my story. This is my little summer project among other things and I hope you enjoyed it.

It's been a long time since I wrote in this format so if constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Thank you, and I hope to see you in the near future.

llgx


	2. Plan B: Escape From The Snowy Pits of He

**Chapter 2:** **Plan B: Escape From The Snowy Pits of Hell**

 **xXxXx**

5:45AM

Looking down at her little pink watch Jade cursed. 'Where the hell was he!?' Frustrated she threw her oversized bag onto the unstable flooring as she stopped over to the line where the pebble shore reached the sea. Bringing her hands to her forehead, in a mock salute, Jade searched for any sight of the ship.

It was nearly six in the morning and an hour past their prearranged meeting time. So, in other words.

'That bastard was late.'

Standing a good two miles away from the town's port, was Jade.

Cursing silently she kicked a large pebble into the water. It didn't help her mood knowing that it was also foggy.

Closing her eyes she rethought her plan. "Was this really a good idea?"

She had woken up extremely early to pack her things in order to make her journey here. The location was far from where she lived and finding the meet-up point had been terrifying. 'Bugs, so many bugs,' she shuddered. Thinking back to all the winter beetles she encounter while venturing through the fast covered forest.

Regardless, she sighed. Shoving her gloved hands into the deep pockets of her thigh high maroon winter coat. This was her plan B. Get on a ship and sail away to kami knows where. It sounded simple enough. Although, taking account that she was now considered a wanted girl; who had stolen valuables and is attempting to run away by sea to a foreign country…..

What would that make her?

'A runaway, a thief, and a refugee; maybe?' The first two was a definite. She had willingly ran away from home and had also stole some of her mom's jewels to pay for journey. But the last one seemed like a stretch.

"I should have taken more." Who knew what was out there; and a little extra could only do more good than harm, right? "I feel so much like a ninja." She grinned.

With all of her past sneaking out and lying to her family, the emerald eyed girl felt like the baddest thing in all of Yukigakure. The only thing missing from her plan was Yuddia, the sea dog.

Jade's frown deepened as she remembered her tardy member. Gazing back at her watch: 6:01AM

Jade began to worry, a thousand questions running through her mind: Would she have to go home? Wouldn't all the maids be up now? How long before they discover her absent? Or worse, the missing jewels!

She visibly shuddered, at the idea of being caught. She was terrified of the possible outcome.

However, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft feminine voice.

"H-hello?"

'Oh shit.' Looking up she spotted a small figure struggling to detangle her shoe from the forests sap.

Up ahead a girl, maybe around her age, struggled to get over one of the over grown tree roots. 'Who the hell was she?'

Jade visibly relaxed a bit seeing that this girl couldn't be one of her mother's trackers. With an oversize brown wool coat and a pair of discoloured light blue pants, the girl in front of her dressed more like a merchant than one of her mother's bloodhounds.

She managed to slide across the ginormous root and was making her way toward Jade.

One steep

Then another

A strong gust of wind

And she falls

Golden strands dramatically scrapped the side of her cheek as she face planted among the rough pebbles.

'Do I help her?' Jade seriously contemplated. On one hand, she could just continue to stare and watch of Couse. There was no real rules about helping strangers on a runaway mission. After all, it took real talent for a person to trip and fall into the snowy marsh, despite its very obvious spot along the pathway. Even Jade, as big of a klutz as she is, manage to spot the elevated tree root from six foot away.

"H-help."

Letting out a sigh Jade wordlessly complied as she made her way toward the stranger. 'My good deed for the day is done.' Crouching down while grabbed her foot the raven hair girl released her from its entanglement.

The blond haired female, feeling the release quickly scurried on all fours before hoping back onto her two feet.

What an odd child.

"Thank you!" she bow. Then brushed off the snow and dirt from her outfit. "Who would have known that getting passed the forest would have been so tricky!" she laughed.

'Umm...Everyone?..'

Was this girl an idiot? Getting up from her crouching position Jade simply shrugged it off and walked back to her supplies. The girl following in suit.

"Um, are you waiting for.." she paused. Biting her lips not really sure if she continue. "Y-Yuudia-sama?"

"Yes."

'Oh thank, Kami!"

Nodding her head, Jade arched an eyebrow. Maybe this girl wasn't as useless as she made her as, perhaps she might even know where that dirty sea dog was. "Or better yet, why he's late." She grumbled under her breath.

Clapping her palms together the strange girl cheered, "Oh thank goodness! I was not expecting another guest at this location!"

Ah, yes guest. Yuudia used the word 'guest' to promote his underground ring of transportation, when really they would most likely be living like rats as they slept under his floor board for the next week or so.

Oh, Jade hope they didn't. But just in case she had packed her food and water supply. Although, the idea of a week without a bath plus being surrounded by Kami knows how many people made her want to cry.

Jade liked being clean.

She liked being clean very much.

Going back to the conversation she shifted her gaze back to the blond "Yeah..neither was I.." picking up her backpack by a strap she threw it over her shoulder. This new comer couldn't be trusted yet. "Do you even know where he's at?" She asked, keeping her trained eyes on her.

It's been too long.

He wasn't stupid, greedy yes, but not stupid. He wouldn't dare leave two stranded 'guest' with the amount he would be making. With charging five hundred ryos for sleeping under his unmopped floors, this man was a surely a fool for leaving ten thousand on the shores of Yukigakure.

The girl clutched onto the slightly torn sleeves of her woollen shirt. "Um.. He told my mother and father that he would be here at half past six for pick-up.. So anytime now?"

And not even a second latter the sound of parting sea water was heard as the mist tore in half revealing a small wooden boat rowing toward them. In it was simply a boy no older then the two of them.

"Good morning ladies!" He shouted, grinning as he reached the two. "Are you ready for the trip that will change your life!"

Well this was strange.

The brut of a man who probably live in the grim of his unscrubbed ship had sent a mere boy to pick them up? Where did he even get this kid? Oh, goodness. If it was his she would pity the women who would have to bore his span.

However, the strange blond didn't think twice before nodding eagerly at the boy. "Who are you?" Jade questioned watching as her new found follower struggle to get herself in without drenching the bottom half of her pants.

"I am Shin! Yuudia-sama's most trusted subordinate and loyal follower of his greatness!" So he's found himself a fanboy. Nice.

Well, she's waited this long, every minute she waste interrogating the boy, the more that she is at risk of being found. Might as well.

Making her way toward the boat Jade grumbled. "A little late," But better later than never. Perhaps punctuation didn't matter much when it came to illegal dealings.' She thought sarcastically, but made a mental note of it anyways.

Throwing her yellow bag into the boat first the emerald eyed girl quickly followed.

An hour passed, and it didn't take too long into their trip before the two others started to have a conversation. The boy, whose name was Shin, continued to row the boat as he went on about how amazing sea life was, while the blond, Sachi, waved her arms animatedly as she talked about her adventures as a shopkeeper's daughter.

They were both incredibly loud.

"What about you, Jade-chan?" She had given her name earlier after a little pestering. "Huh?"

Bright grey eyes gazed uncomfortably into her own. "How did you find out about Yuudia-sama!" She giggled, "Mou, you're bad at listening, Jade-chan!"

Another voice jumped in, "That's right Hinako-san-" Ok so she may have lied a tad bit "- if you plan on surviving this trip you must listen well and pay attention to your surroundings!" The boy chastised as the two nodded.

She scoffed, those two were idiots. Listening and paying attention to small details was a trait she had acquired after years of living with her insane family. After all, one wrong move and it could be a week of agony and pain.

The only difference between then and now was the fact her life wasn't at risk, and these children were both annoying as hell.

"Yeah I'll work on that..." She lied.

Both seem satisfied with that. "So how did you find out about our generous saviour!" generous? He was charging them five hundred ryos! Do they not know how much bread they could buy with five hundred ryos!?

Masking her thoughts Jade adjusted her sitting position. These wooden seats were not doing her any favours in the comfort zone. "I was walking around in the village when I overheard about some man who was willing to take people away from the city." she made a small gesture with her hands. "You know, to get away from Kazahana-dono." The two cringed and nodded.

Jade may have oversimplified how she discovered the man's whereabouts, but that didnt matter much. The less these two knew, the safer she was.

"Yeah." Sachi gave a faint smile, " I just hope my family will be ok." Her cheerful demander shifted.

"Don't worry Fujioka-sama, if they were smart enough to send you to Yuudia-sama than they will surely survive!" Shin shouted, trying to comfort the young girl.

"Yeah, at least you're safe." Jade gave her the best causal grin she could muster.

"Thank you both." She laughed "But let's not talk about such sad things anymore." She locked eyes with Shins tattered yellow jacket and realized it had the same symbol of the Yuudia's boats crest. "Are you really that close to Yuudia-sama?" her little fingers pointed toward the circular object. A small golden pendent with a star marked over with a cross. To be given someone else's crest meant acceptances and great trust from the owner.

Nodding his head widely with a silly grin on his face Shin's enthusiastic replied, "Yes! Yuudia found me when I lost my parents to the war. And he hired me as his apprentice ever since!" well that was kind of him. Such honour to a mear apprentice. From the small dealings Jade had with that man, she would have never guess he would be one to adopt an orphan. "Really?"

"- Oh yes! He allows me to sweep, mop, and even take the night steering in order to mould me into the perfect captain one day!"

Ah, free labour. That makes more sense now. He was like a pet.

"That's wonderful Shin-chan!" The boy blushed, "I'm sure you will make a wonderful captain someday!"

'Or a slave boy forever.' Sighing jade turned away from their conversation. Watching the waves rock against the boat was soothing her somehow.

She was leaving. She was finally away from Snow land.

How did she feel though? A mixture of glee, fear, and ..and something else.

'I probably just need more sleep.' Folding her arms she against the wooden lining of the boat Jade rested her head. Waking up at two in the morning and wondering into an unmarked forest wasn't a normal occurrence for her.

'Yeah, she just needed to sleep.'

After a half hour more of rowing Jade got up and impatiently voiced, "How much longer?"

This was taking way to long. How far did that bastard get when he sent his lackey to come pick them up.

"Not much longer, look!" index finger trusted ahead as two lights shined through the dense fog. The fog parted in a similar fashion to earlier but this time it was bigger; more dramatic.

Sachi gasped "Wow."

'Wow, indeed.' Jade nodded.

Jade had only met the man in person when the deal was struck, so she had no real idea of how massive or small this man's ship was. Enough to transport packages and people of course. But this?

Before the children's eyes was a ship that could rival one of Kazahana's battle boats that were always docked by the ports.

Two quick flashes blinded the two girls before another two came. But this time from their direct.

When it was finally dark Jade looked at Shin. "Code?"

Shin nodded as he rowed us closer to the massive piece of metal.

"Ladder down!" was shouted as a loud bang was heard as something came tumbling down from above. Just missing Jade by a hair width. "What the hell!?"

Her cries were ignored as Shin shooed them up the ladder.

"I almost died!" she shouted as the two ignored her as Sachi scurried past Jade.

Grumbling she threw her straps on and did the same.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

As soon as all three kids boarded the ship, a couple of men pushed them aside and began climbing down the same ladder. "You girls!" someone shouted, and before they knew what was going on, the two were pushed, shoved, and pulled in all directions. "What the hell!" Jade shouted yanking her arm away from one of the sea lads.

They were in a nicely lit room with none other than the man himself. "Yuudia-sama!" Sachi shouted bowing as Jade just continued to stare up at the man. "Nice room." She commented as the two men excused themselves and left the captain's quarters.

"Hinako-chan!" The blonde girl hissed, shifting her grey eyes back and forth between the captain and Jade.

Rolling her eyes she did a mock curtsy while lifting the corners of her wool coat. "Nice to meet you Yuudia- _sama_ "

The man gave a hearty laugh. "Why thank you ladies, now I feel somewhat bad for asking you to pay your dues."

"So don't make us."

"I don't feel that bad." He shot a cheeky grin at the raven haired child, and held open his hand.

Sachi dug into her pocket and present him with five gold pieces as Jade yanked the chain around her neck off.

"Will this do, Yuudia-sama?" Worry crossed the little ones features, as Sachi waited for his reply. She had more, but her mother and father had struggled a great deal to get a hold of the amount she currently had; and explained how important it was to use them to start her new life in whatever land she resides.

"These will do just nicely." She let out a sigh of relief

'Greedy pig.' Of course it would. Those were gold solid pieces, something that was extremely rare to come by. How Sachi manage to get her hands on one of them –let alone five- was baffling. Two was enough to equate for five hundred ryos easily.

Jade on the other hand, tossed the giant red ruby attached by a thick golden chain at him. Catching it he grinned at the size. "I am sure this will more than compensate for my fare." she more of stated.

He just nodded and made a motion with his hands.

"Two of my men will be outside. They will show you your quarters.."

"Thank you, Yuudia-sama!" Sachi exclaimed running to catch up with her new friend who had already walked out the door.

Once out Sachi spotted her friend and two gruff looking men that smelt like dirty mop water and tuna.

"Alright! Let's go girls, we don't have all day." One stated, ruffling his green hair. "Why do we have to babysit" he grumbled under his breath as he and his mate lead the girls to the other side of the ship in silence.

Or near silence anyways.

"Ne, Jade-chan, how do you feel?" She asked finally, finding the cold demeanour a bit awkward and uncomfortable.

Jade shrugged. "I don't feel anything."

"Well.." She paused biting her lower lip as they continued to follow the two men to their rooms. Jade was tired and need to get away from this noisy girl. "I feel ok, but I'm super excited about our new home!" she nudged Jade "I bet there's going to be good food, people, and hopefully not cold- Oh! But if it is than it's ok." Pointing to their clothing "I'm sure we could live anywhere after Yuki-"

"Alright-alright, we're here." One of the men interrupted. 'Thank goodness' all three thought, the initial silence was nice, too bad it ended quickly.

Standing in front of a steel bolted door that was covered with a plethora of scratches and blue chalk, was the little group.

"So... Is this my room?" to be honest, she was surprised they even got a room. No floor boards, no rats? Unless this was somehow the door that lead down to the ship's underground lair, this was most likely a normal room. What lays inside, well, they'll find out soon enough.

"Both." What. "Yay! Jade-chan and I are going to be bunkmates!"

She turned her heals to the two men behind her. "No- no that can't be!? I mean – weren't were supposed to be hidden somewhere, not in a room out in the open?" Stay calm Jade. Stay calm.

Starching his arms nonchalantly the man spoke. "Normally yes, but since we've had an influx lately there wasn't much room to place you in our usual spots." He motioned downwards. "- but since you two were children, and the last packages for this trip, it was much simpler to just place you in a room."

"-Pulse it would be easier to hide you in the event that we encounter one of those annoying check-point searches."

Give her rats, give her floor boards. But please don't leave here in a room with just Sachi.

"Oh! And this is also one of the crewmates room, so don't worry little princess. We didn't make any special accommodation for your arrival" he joked. Unlocking the door as the young girls walked in.

Ok, maybe this wouldn't be too bad. Looking around there was a moderate amount of space for about four people. With two metal bunk beds on each side of the room. Not only did they get a bed, something that Jade honestly was not expecting, but there will be another person there who would entertain the chatterbox while she attempted to get some shut eye.

Placing her bag underneath one of the bunks she mad a silent claim to the space. "o-oh who's room is this?"

"Yeah who!" A voice, already onto the top bunk, threw in.

The other man dressed in black waked in and pointed at the bunk on the left side of the room. "One of the captain's charity cases. What was his name? Jin, Lin...-gosh. What was it?"

His buddy smacked him upside the head "It's Shin you idiot!"

"Ah. Yeah."

No.

"Yay! Shin-kun will be with us!"

No.

"And now we'll all be together until we reach the new station! This will be so fun!"

With wide eyes and a sullen look she grasped onto one of the nearby men. "H-how long till we reach port."

Shaking off her hold on him she looked to his crewmate. "Well, if the weather remains good maybe four days? Five tops? Does that seem to be right Mamaru?"

Please no, a week with just those two. Jade could barely handle the two hours on the boat! And the idea of a whole week! She did not pack enough medicine for this.

"Yeah, Kohana's about four days if the sea gods are kind to us. Oh but-" he was suddenly interrupted when a familiar voice and body cannoned their way into the room. "Yuudai-sama told me about the good news!" Shin huffed out.

Standing a foot away from Jade was an out of breath Shin. Off was his old tattered mustard coat and on with the black sweatpants and blue and white striped shirts. He looked just like the other members on the crew, although a whole lot shorter.

Clearly running over from the captain's room back, Shin threw his hands up and engulfed Jade in a hug as Sachi made her way down the metal ladder that connected the two beds. "I wanted to welcome you before you guy got here but I guess that's too late now. Haha!"

Her hairs stood on ends 'Too close, too close'

Thankfully the blond hopped off and ran toward Shin, wanting a hug as well.

Retreating back to her bag, she watched as the two escorts shrugged and left the room. Their job was done, there was no reason to stay and babysit as well.

Collapsing on the bed as the other two chattered on about things she could care less for, Jade rubbed her temples.

This was going to be a long journey.

Hours past and large green eyes fluttered open. "Gah, I fell asleep," She muttered, clutching onto her head. Afternoon naps were ok, but sleep for longer than thirty minutes and a head-splitting migraine was ensured.

The room door swung open as two individuals walked in. "Oh, you're up."

"Good morning- Oh I mean good evening Jade-chan"

Swinging her legs over the bed Jade made an attempt to get up. "Um, evening. What time is it anyways?" she asked out loud, completely forgetting that she had own time tracker on her wrist.

"It's 1:40 in the evening," The boy replied. "I know that because of the sun." He nodded proudly as he pointed to the only port hole in their cabin.

"Oh!" Sachi clapped her hands impressed. "Sugoi, Shin-kun!"

"Please tell me you're kidding me."

"No, I really can-!"

"No, not that!" he shut up as she looked down, now remembering that she had a watch. 2:00 beamed out mockingly in neon red against her black background.

"It's 2:00" she groaned. No wonder she had such a massive headache. She missed breakfast, lunch, and fell asleep in the middle of the day.

Shin Pouted. "Well, that's close enough."

"That's still really amazing though Shin-kun! I'm sure you'll get better!"

Too much Sachi, please no more.

A few moments later she felt a light tug on her bladder. "Um," she interrupted the two, "I need to use the little girl's room." A bit of red creeped up her neck as a blush formed on her cheek. This was kind of a personal issues, and she was not use to asking where bathrooms were since most of the time she was in her own home.

The two perked up, "I'll show you!" they shouted in unison.

"It's ok I can show her Shin-kun,"

"Oh, you don't have to-" Jade was ignored.

"No, it's ok Sachi-san, you girls might get lost, and I am an expert navigator!"

"But it's a girl's room, you're a boy!"

"Guy's-" She tried once more.

"It's not like I'll go in or anything."

"But the principal is the same. Plus you showed me around very well. I think I can -"

"Yeah but-"

"GUYS!" her booming voice was finally herd. Crossing her legs she pointed down. "Just show me!" She honestly didn't care who bloody showed her. Directions would be just fine. But she needed to pee. And pee now. So nothing matter much. Send a flying donkey to show her, Jade really didn't care by now, just someone please get her to a toilet asap!

"H-hai!" two hands each grabbed an arm and rushed her down the corridor and to the nearest W.C.

Soon after the children all rushed toward the bathroom did Jade finally get some peace of quiet. Washing her hands she took a deep breath. 'It's ok Jade. Just one week. One week and you're free.' It didn't take long before this became a mantra for her as the days pasted.

The first night was horrible despite the fact that it began alright. After the bladder fiasco the children had a lot of time to kill. Opting to give Jade a tour similar to the one Shin had given Sachi earlier on. They had fun and Jade was starting to slowly get use to them. Dinner was then announced and the children got served, some indigestible green sludge. That ended and they all headed back to their rooms and were able to wash up for bed -thank goodness the ship had some decent restrooms!- and the lights were turned off. However, what really ruined the night was what came after: Sachi's constant chattering. Even after the lights had been flickered off, Sachi and Shin had continued to talk about random subjects as Jade pretend to sleep. A pillow over her head and the itchy blanket up to her neck she tried everything to drown out the voices. A little while later and then they both knocked out.

'Thank goodness,' She thought before the real problem set it.

With Sachi tossing and turing, which caused her bed to shake and clank. It was a very restless night. Add that along with Shin's earth rattling snores and it equals one of the worst night of her life.

The second and third night had been extremely better, as Jade learned little neat tricks to help her sleep better at night. Such as stealing ear plugs from the upper deck and opting to sleep under Shin's bunk from then on. Saying that it was better for her chakra flow, not that any of them knew much about that, so they believed her.

Yet, it was weird. After spending all most all day and night with the two Jade was beginning to feel more at home than she ever had been back in the snow village. No one hit her, no one yelled at her, and no one told her what to do. It was great! And strangely enough, she had gotten use to their little midnight chats. And even enjoyed some of the subjects that she had even thrown in her own two cents and/or opinions.

Now it was four in the evening and the three children were playing a game of shogi. A game that Jade had realized that she was fairly good at. Or the two were just really bad.

"Alright kids, tomorrow we dock at noon so make sure to have you stuff ready by then." Timo, one of the men who lead them to their room, opened the door to let them know.

"It's almost time to leave?" Sachi's voice asked, a sad hint in her tone. "Yeah! We will be landing in Kohana, so prepare for warmer weather." Jade just nodded and glanced over to her companions. They both looks depressed.

"Um, thanks for letting us know Timo,"

"No problem, Tiger, I'm going to go tell the rest of the guest." She rolled her eyes at him and nodded.

At least she wouldn't here that nickname again. She swore, if she had known that practicing her stealth and ninjutsu on the crew would earn her such a terrible nickname, she might have not done it at all.

Ok.. Maybe

But she would be better, stealthier, and not get caught.

"I swear, attacking two people and that automatically makes me a black and orange stripped cat. That's just nonsense whoever gave him-" Turning back to her friends. Yes, she considered them friends now. Sharing a shower with someone really could do miracles. She stopped misstatement.

"Hey you guys ok?" she asked, their game of shogi long forgotten.

"Yeah."

"I guess."

Well that's a no. Jade sucked at reading people half the time, but she was sure as hell that they were not 'Alright.'

Placing the pieces back into its box she continued "Am I going to have to beat it out of you or are you guys just going to tell me." She would never use violence in that manner, but they knew it was an empty threat.

A soft sigh "Well, it's just that it's ending."

"Ending?"

Shin looked up "Yeah, Jade, after we dock we probably won't see each other again."

Sachi nodded tearfully. Trying her hardest not to blow up into a crying fit.

"A-aren't you sad?" round watery grey eyes stared back at her.

She was a little taken aback, "Well yeah, but," to be honest she was looking forward to leaving initially, and that somehow made her come to accept parting easier. "I'm sure we will still see each other again..one day"

Come on Jade where was that epithetical side. Over time she had developed a special way to talk to Sachi. Working her in a way where she was agreeable and not as bothersome.

It didn't work as Sachi blew.

Big fat tears rolled down her face as Shin looked at her and busted out crying also. "I-It's not f-f-fair!" She shouted. Her face red and puffy, arms lifted in a way to remove the waterfall that was coming down.

"My only friends are leaving me." Shin interjected, his face slightly more red then Sachi.

Turning her head rapidly between the two, Jade was completely baffled.

What was she supposed to do!?

Her brothers were too old, her mother was a crazy bitch, and she was normally the one crying! She had zero experience with this stuff.

Jades body worked without her knowing what she was doing and before she knew it she had both of the kids in a head lock.

"S-stop!" She shouted slightly flustered. "Stop crying!"

The two just cried louder.

Closing her eyes Jade felt a migrain start to come in. "It's not the end!"

The crying softened as their attention was on her.

'Great.'

Jade inhaled, "We will still see each other, Sachi and I are staying in the same village and Yuudai's ship will doc here again eventually,"

The cry's now gone and turned into slight hick-ups.

"And when he docks Sachi and I will be the first ones there to greet you. No matter if it's only until they unload everything or if it's for a couple of days."

The crying stopped as she let go of them. And gave them a tired smile.

"Ok?"

They both nodded as they wiped their face.

"S-so we'll still be friends Jade?" Shin asked both children looking at her hopeful. "Yeah," In all her twelve years of living, never had anyone wanted her friendship so bad as to cry. It was different, and she felt bad for saying this but, she liked it, "yeah we will."

She liked it very, very much.

Night quickly fell upon them as the children did what they usually do. They ate, made fun of the crew men, went downstairs to help feed some of the people who were stuck down below, and got ready for bed. The only difference tonight was that they weren't planning on sleeping much.

Both Jade and Shin, dressed in the Pyjamas, climbed up the ladder and on top of Sachi's bed.

"Alright guys, what should we talk about tonight?" the male asked, as he and Jade both crawled under the sheets.

Usually the blond was the topic master. Able to come up with anything to talk about, regardless of how impossible nor grotesque it might be.

"How about our past and what we want for the future? Since, you know, we're moving on and stuff." This came as shock to the other two. Ever since their first meeting on the little wooden boat, neither of them bother to bring up such a sore subject, especially when Sachi was around

"Um sure, who wants to go first?" Jade asked. She knew a little about the two, but not really anything you couldn't find out on your own.

Shin played with the edges of the blanket. "um..how about you Jade-san, we-"

"Just Jade" he smiled at willingness to drop the honorifics, "sorry – Jade, how about you? We don't really know much about you."

Shrugging she didn't really care, she told her story. Blurring out some details and emphasising others.

"Well where to start." Honestly where would be a good place to start, "Um, I was born during spring time, although most wouldn't think so since it's always snowing" Sachi giggled. "-and it was a pretty normal time until my father passed away when I turned three." Both gasped. "I'm so sorry Jade-chan!"

She laughed "its fine, its fine" she motioned with her hand. "I really didn't know him so it doesn't hurt as much."

"but losing a parent still hurts." Shin looked away "You know,…. the 'what ifs'."

"Yeah, but I'm fine.. I try not to think too much about it, you know?" they both nodded. Eager to hear more.

"Let's see. He died, my mom threw lots of parties to the point where our funds that he had left for us were drying out, and so I was sent away seeing as my mother could no longer support my older brothers and me any longer."

"Wow! And here I always thought you were some sort of noblemen!" The blond girl shouted. As the boy agreed.

"Huh?Why?" well they weren't wrong.

The boy pointed at her bag, "First off, your coat looks a lot nicer then what I usually see one of our guest wears, and secondly you seemed a bit..." he looked away, embarrassed at what he was about to say. "Stuck up."

What!?

"Wait, stuck-up!? What do you mean?!" In Jades eyes, she had always been the most logical and reasonable person in her family. Hell, her whole society. And she was nice too. Not that fake nice that the rest of the children in her society played.

He waved his had rapidly. "No! That was before, I got to know you!"

"Yeah! Now your nice Jade-chan!"

"You too Sachi!?"

Both grinned innocently. "Ah,...maybe a tad bit."

Pitching the bridge of her noise, 'Well it can't be helped'

"But I'm better now?" they both nodded.

"Well that's good, anyways enough about me! I choose!" she pointed at the boy who called her 'Stuck-up'.

"But you're future!-"

"Doesn't matter; Go Shin!"

He blushed and saluted; almost second nature now "Y-yes!" As the girls giggled.

"Um, well you both know that I was taking in by Yuudia – the best captain to tame these seas!- and that my parents are both dead, but what you don't know is that I actually have relatives that could have taken me in."

Now that was weird. "Why didn't you go find them when you found out, Shin-kun?" Grey eyes looked at him with curiosity "Did you like the waters that much?"

"Not really," he started "but I do really like Yuudia-sama! And he's done nothing bad to me! He's taught me how hard work will get you places, and has shown me enough love like a father to a son."

He looked out the window dismissively. "Plus, I found out that my aunt and uncle also had kids around my age. So I would have been more of a nuisance if anything. An outsider of the sort."

Ah, that made sense, why live with people where you had to share the attention; when you could easily have someone all for yourself. I guess even Shin, the most giving guy, can be selfish once in a while.

"Don't worry Shin-kun, if you ever need a family we will be that family!"

"Um, Sachi I don't think that's where he's going with-"

"Thank you Sachi! Jade! You two are so; kind!"

She smiled weakly. These two were somehow always on the same wave lengths. Sometime totally beyond herself.

"Anyways, my future!" His face so much brighter now, "When I turn fifteen Yuudia will promote me from apprentice and finally let me handle the exports dealings while he directs the imports!"

"That's great!"

"Yeah, you'll finally get paid"

"Not at all!" His face still as bright as the two girls laughed.

"Well at least you're almost there." Even if Yuudia was still getting free labour, this seemed to benefit Shin more then she thought. So she wasn't too bothered. Just three more years.

"Yep! Just five more years!" Both girls stopped laughing.

"WHAT!?" they both shouted. Something was wrong, did she not math right!?

"You're ten!?"

"How is this possible!?"

"You're so tall!?"

"And he sent you out to sea to get us and you're only ten!?"

How could this be!? This Shin, who they both thought was their age if not a bit older, was actually ten!

Wait.

"Sachi how old are you?" No one could be trusted now "twelve, you" her tone held the same expression as her own. "Same."

They booth sighed. At least they were still in this ageing battle together.

"Anyways what about you Sachi! It's your turn!" The now baby of the group called out. As she nodded.

Playing with her short hair she thought. "Well, you both know that my parents were shop owners, we owned a cute little bread shop-"

"Bread shop" emerald eyes now sparkled. "What kind of stuff did you sell?" trying to keep a calm face despite her oncoming excitement.

"Well we sell other things besides bread, but we mostly sell stuff like: anmitsu, anpan, mellonpan, mochi ice cream, and castella."

Why couldn't Jade have met her sooner. All the bread and deserts she could eat. She wanted to cry.

"That's amazing Sachi! You must be excellent at baking!" she blushed "I learned a bit from my ka-san but it's nothing too impressive."

"You must show me when we move into the village." Jade demanded. Bread. Just imagining her first meal being something like castella or sata andagi would be heaven.

The two other children laughed. "You're so cute Jade-chan!" Sachi giggled. "Who knew you could make that kind of face too!"

Jade blushed "H-hey!" she shouted "Continue on with your story!" not really enjoying being the butt of their jokes. That position usually belonged to Shin!

The girl nodded now taking a more sober tone. "Um, well, my family was really simple. We were really good for a while, with you know; good income, lots of bread, and fun times. But that soon changed as the war worsened. Soon enough people couldn't afford to pay for our food, and supplies to bake was being really expensive. Okasan and Otosan didn't know what else to do." She smiled sadly at her hands. "I had a younger brother you know, really sweet and small. He was about five when I last saw him. He died two months ago." She bit her lip in order to stop the oncoming sobs. Jade didn't know what to say as Shin frowned. "What happened?"

"It was the war. It was getting really bad and break-ins were become more frequent. We didn't live in the nicest part of Yukigakure but it wasn't that bad also at first. But when people couldn't make enough to eat anymore everything was thrown into chaos. A-and then there was this fire." The blond inhaled letting out a wet sob. "I was at one of the few store that was still running with mama at the time and papa was at home with Eiji. When mama and I reached our neighbourhood we saw smoke and she started to run, pulling me with her. I remember being so scared and not knowing what to do at that time. My mama was panicking and I was really bad at running. However," her eyes closed. Remembering each detail. "When we finally reach our house there was shinobis outside, keeping the outsides out while our house was on fire."

Sachi finally cried, "I was so scared. Okasan had left me and tried to talk to one of the shinobi, shouting that Eiji and papa were still in there- but I could tell they weren't listening. Time seemed to go so slow for me as I watched the home I grew up in start to fall apart. Two shinobis jumped out of the send floor windows and then my house exploded. Not once did I cry that day. As one of the men that jumped out held my dad and the other my brother."

Oh no.

"Mama and I rushed toward them and they were taken to a hospital. My father was in critical condition and my brother was pounced dead while he was in the operation room. Apparently-" Tears wouldn't stop now. "Apparently there was a break in, two men broke in thinking that we were out. My papa caught them off guard and they got scared and started fighting. They knocked over some of our equipment and that's how the fire started." Her fist shaking now. "They got away as my papa went to grab my brother, yet the fire moved fast and one of the wooden shafts on the ceiling fell on him. When the shinobi had found him he had passed out with his arms around Eiji. Thankfully, my papa was recovering fine after he told the officials the story, but my brother." She let out a huge sob as she threw herself into Jade's unsuspecting arms.

"He inhaled too much smoke that night and got server burns."

"Sachi," enclosing her arms her awkwardly, Jade did her best to comfort the girl. Shin started to sob a bit also and crawled over for a hug.

Who would have guessed that this hyperactive child could have such a horrible story.

"I'm sorry." Jade whispered.

The blond shifted. "Why are you sorry, you didn't burn my house down." She laughed trying to stop her sobs as she rubbed her eyes.

Throwing her air in the fist she smiled. "But that's why I'm here now, and I can't be sad any longer!"

The three of them smiled. " What happened to them –your parents I mean… If you don't mind tell us Sachi." The young boy asked, going back to his spot on the bed.

"Well, when papa started to recover him and mama talked about sending me away. They had known about a man who would take people into new lands for a fee and they felt like the safest place for me was away from there. Not wanting to lose another child, you know?" She sighed "But they gave me money, and are staying with some well-off friends we had. So we are good as far as I know. Oh!" running over to her messenger bag that hung along one of the bed post, she threw her hands within the previously zipped up pocket. "They gave me some directions!"

"Directions?"

"Yeah! Apparently Papa wasn't originally a Yukigakure citizen; he's actually moved there to be with my Mama. He's really from Suna, and has a brother there!"

"Oh- but we're heading to Kohana?"

Sachi nodded. Yeah but that's only a three days journey and mama and papa gave me enough to pay for a travel mission." her face brightened then frowned "But aren't you staying in Kohana Jade? Or do you want to come with me!"

Smiling at her friend Jade shook her head. She had heard a lot about Suna and Kohana from her tortures- studies- back at home and coming from a cold place like Yukigakure she was sure, that Suna weather would probably kill her. "Thank you, but I feel like I need to make my own life in Kohana. But hey, if it doesn't work out I will be right there with you!" She joked. Not letting her friend's sad face ruin the rest of the night.

"But hey, we're all here now! Let's enjoy this while we can." The other two nodded as they began to chat about aimless things. Their favour foods and animals. All night until all three managed to pass out in a peaceful slumber.

 **xXxXx**

Thank you for reading this chapter. I thought I would end it with a sweet moment for you guys. Please let me know what you think of it so far! Also next chapter you will finally see you favourite Shinobis!

Till then you guys.

LLGX out.


End file.
